the_noodle_dragon_innfandomcom-20200214-history
Jax Rho
The owner looks up from his magazine, a small fanged smile appearing over his face. '' Jax: "Hello! Welcome to the Noodle Dragon Inn. What are you in the mood for? A meal, a room, or gaming?" Personality Jax always maintains a positive attitude when interacting with others. He tries his best to make everyone happy around him and does his best to help everyone around him. Jax has a horrible habit of putting others above himself, giving it his all to protect his friends and loved ones even at his own risk. He likes to give people second chances and allows room for people to make up for their mistakes. Under the surface, however, Jax is constantly stressed as he takes on most of the work of maintaining the Noodle Dragon Inn. He takes care of it through many methods, most effectively is through writing poems. History '''Before the Story' (Beware, spoilers!) The Ghim family is known as some of the most powerful families of Misfortune Dragons. Their power status is above all other Misfortune Dragons, anyone belonging to the bloodline stronger than the average Misfortune Dragon. They have a long history of wealth and power. Jax, however, was special in the sense that his morals were the complete opposite of others of his species. He wished to help the world to improve, not help destroy it. Ever since Jax was young, he never got along with the other Misfortune Dragons. He wanted to help the ants, not stomp on them. He wished to grow flowers, not burn them up. Jax was often picked on for believing this by the other kids along with his older brother. His parents treated him as lesser, often giving him lectures on how he couldn’t be peaceful- because of his species. He was taught never to travel outside of their family’s territory and follow their great list of rules. When Jax was an older teenager, Jax witnessed the death of his father. He was crushed under a tree during a thunderstorm, and Jax wasn’t strong enough to be able to lift it off of him. He wasn’t able to save his father from his death but knew that if he was a Luck Dragon, he would have been able to. He threw away all the rules that his family had set up to prevent him from interacting with Luck Dragons, exiting his family’s territory and found a Luck Dragon. He wished to become an elder Luck Dragon- and his wish was granted. He remained with the elder for a few weeks to help Jax discover how to use his newfound abilities. Upon Jax’s return to his family, needless to say, were pissed. He was attacked on sight, causing him to lose half of his left horn and ear. From that day onwards, Jax was treated horribly by everyone around him. In order to get away from his family, Jax legally moved to America. He also searched for higher education. After six long years of living in America, Jax gets his Ph.D. in business management. He soon quits his job in order to open up his childhood dream: The Noodle Dragon Inn. He opened the Inn in a three-story building which he rented out. The Inn’s business was slow, at first, but popularity exploded after a restaurant named the Jade Tai opened on the first floor. Jax and the Jade Tai’s owner teamed up and expanded the Inn until the owner of the Jade Tai tired around twenty years later. Since then, the Inn has grown into a full-scale restaurant, hotel, and gaming cafe. During the Story ''' Abilities * '''Human/Dragon Form: Jax, being a Luck Dragon, naturally has a human form. He has the ability to suppress his form and appear as a Human-Dragon Hybrid. The Hybrid form is the form that Jax spends most of his time in. * Flight: (While in Dragon form) Jax is able to use his Chi to lift himself off the ground and fly at slow speeds. Cannot travel too fast, only 40mph, but can go a long distance without recharging. * Wish Granting: Luck Dragons are most known for their ability to grant one’s positive wishes. These wishes must have a positive outcome and not harm a living creature, cause any negative outcomes or break any laws, or else it will not be granted. Jax is able to grant up to seven (7) wishes a day. Note that Jax cannot create objects, only summon them to his person. * Barriers: By using Chi in a physical form, Jax is able to create strong barriers that can deflect powerful attacks. They range in size and strength but disappear after ten seconds. * Basic Summoning: Jax has the ability to summon small items that he knows their exact locations. Objects must be under five inches and no more than five pounds. * Fire Manipulation: Jax has the natural ability to breathe and manipulate fire. He isn’t the best at it, but he’s able to control the spreading of fire or reduce its temperature to let it go out. Character Relations * Mystery's Younger Brother: Jax is Mystery's younger brother, who is currently living in Korea. Their relationship is estranged, having not seen each other in person for decades, but Jax still cares for his brother and other family members dearly. Mystery, on the other hand, has never forgiven Jax for his actions and sees him as a traitor. * Ingrid's Husband: Jax is married to Ingrid and is the adoptive father to Susan whose the biological father is Brannervol. The two live happily together after Ingrid wished to forget anything relating to Brann. Ingrid helps Jax with running the Inn. Other Important Pages * Jax and Rozath Introduction Fun Facts * Jax's face claim is Randell Park Category:Rexington's Characters